Jojo Kimyou No Boken: Grey Skies
by TheNoriakiLegacy
Summary: Uh, I and a friend had a crack at writing a new part of Jojo, set in a futuristic world where stands are commonplace. This fanfic takes place in a world where *that* incident didn't happen and society kept evolving.
1. Calm Before The Storm- Chapter 1

Chapter 1

During the future year of 2036, us as human have not come too far, other than further robotising our lives further and upgrading the technology we have access too. Not much has really changed other than that. As a company, a few wise investments by the Speedwagon foundation have seen their net worth completely skyrocket allowing them to form a protection force amongst this modern world, functioning something similar to police but for jobs ordinary people wouldn't be able to comprehend: stand terror. This protection force is made of only stand users that happen to want to take justice into their own hands or perhaps just want to use their abilities to make some hard earned cash fighting those who disobey the law using similar power.

Among this protection force is that of the Joestar bloodline, Jozen Cujoh, the grandson of Jolyne Cujoh baring the Joestar birthmark on his left shoulder like the rest of his family he works for the foundation as a stand user hunting crime. Jozen has a physique similar to that of his great-grandfather, Jotaro Kujo with long, dark hair kept out of his face using a star-shaped hair clip. His style of choice is that of a muscle top with a net-like pattern around the shoulders with what you could consider normal black trousers to contrast that of the bright neon lights of the city he lives in, a techno paradise somewhere along the Atlantic ocean all on its own. Despite the city being highly advanced, the security isn't that great against stand users and so that is where the Speedwagon foundation's crime hunters come into play.

"Ok Jozen, the criminal has a stand that seems to be able to mirror himself and his movements, essentially making a double. So be wary." explained the head operations through the earpiece firmly planted in Jozen's ear

"A mirroring stand, here I thought there might actually be a threat but whatever, got the whereabouts of the enemy?" Remarked Jozen, dashing through the lit streets and past several people

"He was last reported to be sighted at sector alpha's warehouse stealing oil so you should probably start there, I'll keep you up to date should we gain any new sightings" said the head of operations in, what Jozen perceived to be, an overly serious voice which Jozen had a little chuckle to himself about before responding dismissively and continuing along the streets in a new root that was to lead him toward the previously mentioned warehouse.

With it being a city environment Jozen has having to dodge people who may be walking in the opposite direction as him in order to make sure he had the best chance of catching the criminal while he was there or at least pick up on any fresh tracks that may have been left. The dodging of civilians was all well and good until the next corner came along and Jozen collided with someone who had been minding there own business rounding it. Viewing the robbery case as more important than whoever he had just shoulder tackled on accident, Jozen took a glance at the person who was attempting to rise from the cold hard floor and said "Sorry, miss" before attempting to continue his city sprint. A sudden pain shot down his back as he realised he'd just been blindsided by the person who he had knocked down.

"I said I'm sorry ok, miss?"

After this left his mouth another punch rained down to meet Jozen's nose but he had managed to move his head.

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" yelled Jozen confusion visible on his face

"THINK YOU'RE FUNNY PUNK, FLOORING ME AND THEN CALLING ME 'MISS'?" responded the attacker with the same intensity as Jozen but with an added layer of passion

Looking up at this rather unfriendly figure Jozen observed their appearance. The aggressor had long white hair, held out of their face with a headband bearing a star symbol, eyes as red as the blood they were willing to spill. Dressed in a short-sleeved T-shirt covered partly by a half hanging jacket, grey leggings and simple brown and green trainers they loomed over Jozen who was no less confused than he was before.

"Right, ok then. Calm down and explain to me why you're so offended. Just do it damn quickly I have places to be!" said Jozen interested but hasty.

"Do I look like a godamn girl to you, chucklenuts?!" replied the stranger to the question

Scared to find out what'd happen should he say yes, Jozen replied with an uncertain no

"Ugh, whatever clearly I do to you, I do to everyone. It just gets REALLY annoying" Sighed the stranger turning their head away

"The name's Joxine, sorry for lashing out but you did barge into me, as for your confusion I AM a boy so you can see why I was so offended" apologised Joxine. "Alright, pick yourself up, you're not the only one with places to be y'know"

"Alright, I'll head off then" Replied Jozen doing as instructed "Here's some advice before I leave though"

Joxine turned to him with an intrigued face

"If you want people to stop calling you a girl, grow yourself a beard, it'll do the trick" adviced Jozen

Joxine slightly offended but grateful someone at least offered advice replied with a dismissive "Yeah, yeah" and headed on his way

Jozen with a smirk on his face turned and started out in a sprint toward the factory minding the corners this time around

"Hey, head op, the criminal still at the warehouse? I got a little sidetracked and I'm behind time" questioned Jozen to the earpiece that had amazingly stayed in his ear the entire altercation with Joxine (technology these days!)

"Alright, no new news to report on, head to Alpha's warehouse and prepare to fight!" ensured the head of operations


	2. The Toils of Oil - Chapter 2

From his current high vantage point of a rooftop, Jozen was able to get a good look at Sector Alpha. Due to the nature of Neon City being a literal floating city, harbours were extremely important for things like trade and people so they were always well off.

"Nice place they have here."

Being so close to the edge of the city, he could see the endless void of the night reflected within the seemingly infinite sea, threatening to devour the very place he stood upon. This didn't particularly phase him however, this is the only life he's known after all and so it was nothing out of the ordinary for Jozen.

"You'd think criminals would smarten up and choose less obvious locations for their business wouldn't you, head op?" Jozen remarked

"Nevermind that, Jozen get your eyes on the target would you? You've got a mission to complete." The head op ordered.

"Gimme a break op, it's not like I'm taking out an army or anything. It's just one guy and he doesn't seem to great at doing his job regardless so don't even sweat it!" After saying this Jozen would grab a pair of binoculars to scout out the area. He quickly notices some suspicious movement through the windows of the warehouse. Suspicious due to the fact that nobody else seemed to actually be around at that time and the fact that the guy he's looking for is supposed to be here.

"Ah, got ya" Jozen focused

There seemed to be more than one guy there however, more like a small moving squad grabbing barrels full of what Jozen assumed to be oil and hauling them onto trucks parked just outside.

"You'd think they'd take precautions to cover their tracks but here they are using trucks. Guess these goobers are more concerned to about the result than the steps it takes to get there."

"Ok, we've got eyes on those trucks. We can call in back up should they take off but I think it'd be wise to stop them before they took off wouldn't you?" The head of operations chimed in

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it." Jozen confirmed before making his move to get closer to the scene.

Jozen had decided that he wanted to do his best assassin impression and do the deed without causing too much ruckus, after all he wanted to get the job done quickly because he believed he had slightly better things to be doing. Like bumping into more people, or appearing to talk to himself when addressing the head op in public. He jumped from he vantage point and landed with a roll, posing flamboyantly afterwards, trying his hardest to not show that he messed up his roll and had hurt he knees.

"Alright I'm going in." Jozen confirmed before moving in on the warehouse.

Within the warehouse Jozen's target was lent up against a wall, trying to reassure himself.

"Alright Scott, today's the day." He muttered to himself, slicking back his grease ridden but short black hair "You're gonna do it this time Scotty boy, just ask her!"

Jozen's target seemed to have other things than just oil robbery on his mind.

By this time Jozen was on the top layer of shelves within the warehouse, strolling along and trying not to be seen as he crossed from one large shelve to another.

"Jeez, how much oil were they planning to steal?" Jozen thought to himself before hearing a few voices not so far away. Jozen decided it was his business to eavesdrop on the conversation, so snook a little bit closer before laying down and listening in.

"You hear about Scott?" One robber, dressed all in black, questioned another. Both of them dressed identically.

"What about him?" The other replied

"I hear this whole thing is just to impress some girl, he wants to ask to dinner or something."

"Jeez, really? The boss is doing this to impress some chick? He sent us out to basically be his wingmen then?"

The guard nodded at the other and proceeded to start on some sort of rant about how "girls like this and girls like that", needless to say this bored Jozen and he got moving again.

Looking around, the warehouse was as well kept inside as it was outside, with an ample amount of lights shining down on the hard greys of the flooring and the blue colour of the walls. The place was rather large, sporting isles upon isles of drums containing oil in uniform metal blue barrels which matched the walls quite nicely. Lucky for Jozen, the room was lit well enough as to not cast too much of a shadow on anything, aiding his shelf to shelf stealth (try saying that 3 times fast).

Eventually, Jozen had made it from the entrance to… another entrance, next to which his target was standing.

"God damn it, Jozen!" Thought Jozen, to Jozen "Ok then, if I can just get in close enough and slap him with my stand, I should be able to stop the operation. I doubt these guess would be here if their reputation wasn't on the line, I doubt those barrels are fun to lug from one place to another."

Jozen lay low on his shelf, waiting for his target's back to turn so he could chop the back of his neck and hopefully knock him out. If not a punch would probably do it, but Jozen wanted his style points with which he could brag to basically nobody. This is when the other entrance's door knocked.


End file.
